Sur le pont
by Killy AdVae
Summary: Un inconnu que vous rencontrez en traversant un pont, il vous a subjugué et vous, qu'en faire ?


Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'avais envie d'écrire ces petites pages sur cette fois un autre jeune couple que j'aime beaucoup et surtout parce que ces personnages, que ce soit dans les fanfics anglaises ou française, ne sont pas assez développées ! Honte à nous qui sommes francophones. (Comment ça et alors ?) Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer :… Allez vous faire voir ! … Hm… Pourquoi je le mettrai puisque cette fiction est dans la catégorie Beyblade ?

**Sur le pont.**

L'aurore cuivrée avait laissé l'astre du jour dormir un peu plus longtemps en cette saison. La transition aux tons glacials à venir laissait à sa place un moutonneux brouillard couvrir les artères parisiennes. Certes, le cher soleil ne s'était pas levé tôt, ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune adolescent grelottant dans sa salle de bain…  
>« Stressé ? Moi ?.. Nooon ! »<br>Ce garçon, lui, dût se lever avant l'aube, parce que ce jour, il ne fallait pas le manquer : c'était la rentrée !

« Et si je chantais, hein ? pour me détendre… »  
>Après avoir enfilé ses vêtements longuement choisis la veille, il termina de vérifier son sac de cours en fredonnant timidement.<br>« Oliver, dépêches-toi, tu vas être en retard. »  
>Ce que l'enfant aux émeraudes capillaires traduisit par :<br>« Elle a si peur qu'il pleuve ! » 

Et le voilà parti pour une «ballade» d'une demi-heure dans le ventre d'une des plus belles villes du monde. Il s'engouffra dans cet humide brouhaha sonore qu'il camoufla de sa propre musique. Elle lui laissa à loisir admirer les quais de la fluide Seine. La prodigieuse cathédrale Notre-Dame avait encore du mal à sortir ses gargouilles et son architecture gothique de ce voile cotonneux d'automne. Les étals des marchands de souvenirs, à peine, s'installaient, mais les routes, elles furent bondées. Et oui, c'est la rentrée pour tous. Oliver arriva sur le pont des Arts.

Les fins de semaines, ce pont était la coqueluche de tous les artistes et sportifs, car comme chaque pont de Paris (ou presque) les deux rives de Seine s'offraient aux visiteurs. Les étudiants en architecture en calquaient, bon gré, mal gré, la perspective, les peintres tentaient d'attraper les mille couleurs de l'eau reflet du ciel, emprisonnée par les formidables œuvres de pierre et de chair peuplant les bras du fleuve antique. Et lors des beaux jours, le Pont des Arts fermé aux véhicules de plus de deux roues, se transformaient en piste improvisée pour roller et skater ! Oliver, d'un sourire, se souvient bien de ces charmants moments de liberté…  
>« Bonjour monsieur ! »<br>Le jeune garçon salua, les yeux riants, un habitué du pont : un homme d'un âge indéfini qui tendait du bout de ses bras des barres de céréales dont le peuple volatile en était friand…

Ah oui, sur ce pont, le mot 'passage' prenait tout son ampleur…  
>Le vent éternel compagnon des ponts faisait valser les cheveux de l'enfant, il avait même ravit de sa petite tête serti de jade le petit couvre-chef tout juste acheté.<br>« Eh !»

Et c'est parti pour un jeu du chat et de la souris avec le vent, ce qui lui arrivait souvent ! D'habitude, il se prenait au jeu, c'était amusant cela lui faisait le temps, mais justement, ce temps, ce n'est pas qu'il l'attend, mais ce temps était impatient…

« Je vais être en retaaard, murmura-t-il en rattrapant son chapeau. »  
>Et cette fois, ni une, ni deux, il accéléra la cadence de ses pas. Il se fraya un passage parmi la foule et soupira longuement…<p>

A la fin du soupir, comme un temps de silence, une croisée automnale entre deux paires d'azurées, les feuilles sous leurs pas voletaient, légèrement, légèrement…  
>« Je suis <span>très<span> en retard. » 

Qu'il aimait ces premiers jours d'école, il sait qu'il n'aura rien à faire, ces soirs-là. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était les fournitures qu'il aurait à acheter… Ah sentir la nouveauté sous ces doigts, admirer une ultime fois la blancheur virginale du moindre de ces futurs feuillets et surtout choisir maintes encres de couleur. Cette année, il avait décidé de se faire plaisir : il s'était acheté tout une panoplie de stylos - plume… Vide ! Oh, comme c'est dommage, il devra aller à sa librairie-papeterie favorite… Au quartier Saint Michel. Ah ce coin-là avec celui situé à Pyramides, était de ces préférés. Le quartier St Michel lui faisait tourner la tête : des livres…hm… c'est un quartier de librairies, c'en faisons pas tout un plat ! Mais, justement, des romans, des livres d'art, des biographies, des classiques, des essais, les collections de la Pléiade et Garnier - Flammarion... Tous ces chefs-d'œuvres que l'on pouvait avoir quelque fois à moindre prix… Et de là, résidait toujours un souci…financier. Oliver entrait toujours dans ce magasin avec une liste scolaire de maximum 5 livres et une fois sorti se retrouvait avec deux sacs de 10 livres chacun !  
>L'adolescent sourit niaisement, j'aime les livres, pensa-t-il, un peu, regardant les nuages défiler, beaucoup, quelques voitures vrombissantes sur la route dallée, passionnément, il se fit bousculer comme quotidiennement, à la f…<br>_Oh mon amour_  
>Il l'avait rencontré une deuxième fois,<br>_Juste un dernier tour_  
>Il avait embrassé son regard céleste occupé une nouvelle fois<p>

_Comme au premier jour_

C'est vrai, c'est pourtant qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autres, un être humain traversant un des multiples ponts de Paris.  
><em>Pense à moi… (1)<em>

Il n'est que de passage…comme moi ?

'Il est de ces inconnus  
>Que l'on croise dans la rue<p>

Bien mieux que vos amis

Grâce à eux, l'on sourit…'

« Rei ! »

Oliver allongea ses bras pour atteindre ceux de son camarade de classe posté juste devant. L'intercours, admirable pause pour la classe Européenne du lycée. Classe d'ékèves assez excités depuis la fin des cours d'Histoire…  
>« S'il te plaît, rends-le moi !<br>- Ooh laisse-moi lire et puis tu me connais, je ne vais pas le faire passer tu sais bien !  
>- Peut-être mais pas celui-là ! »<br>Rei se retourna vivement.  
>« Parce que tu en as fait d'autres ou parce qu'il est plus intéressant à voir ! »<br>Le teint laiteux devint rose rouge : Oliver rougit violement. C'est que le jeune chinois ne connaissait pas le contexte, mais savait la timidité de son ami.  
>« Voyons, voyons qu'est ce qui est écriiiit…<br>-Non ! »  
>Les élèves se turent à l'unisson, prochain cours : Anglais et l'antipathique vieille miss n'était pas portée sur le cœur de ses élèves, ce qui en fin de compte, était complètement réciproque.<p>

« Alors… Raconte-moi mm ? »  
>10h. Récréation. Les élèves sortirent prendre une bouffée d'air pour se dégourdir les jambes. Les uns discutèrent de leurs vacances génialissimes, d'autres de leurs dernières acquisitions culturelles – des jeux vidéos !- d'autres encore, en cercle, discutèrent cyniquement de leurs nouveaux professeurs.<br>« Il n'y a rien à raconter, j'ai écrit ces trucs pour éviter de m'endormir et surtout de me faire griller !

- Ton visage, mon cher Oliver, répliqua Rei avec un fort accent asiatique, me prouve le contraire ! »  
>Le jeune adolescent, le visage couleur pivoine, fronça les sourcils ce qui n'arrangea pas sa situation.<br>« Alors, qui sont « ces inconnus » ? mm ? Meilleurs que tes amis en plus ! »

Oliver croisa les bras et tourna le dos au chinois.  
>« Tu peux le garder, j'en veux plus. »<p>

Il y a de ces êtres qui ont charmé la vue, que l'on ne veut partager. Il est de ceux-là, cet inconnu, qu'il croisa chaque matin, chaque soir, trois mois d'affilés. Il y a de ces êtres dont le regard n'était pas pour vous. Mais voilà, ce regard tourmaline (2) et cristallin avait touché le cœur sensible du jeune adolescent. Le crépuscule s'assombrit. Le mois de Novembre apportait de l'or glacial dans ce bleu onyx d'une profondeur hivernale. L'enfant regardait les taches lumineux qui parsemaient les bords de la Seine, annonçant l'arrivée de la nuit.  
>« Oh mon ami »<br>L'enfant murmurait tout doucement, au fil de l'eau…  
>« Juste un dernier cri, »<br>Regardant l'horizon dentelé du fleuve,  
>« Pour une nouvelle vie… »<br>Cette fois, son chapeau dans les mains, il était sûr qu'il ne le perdrait pas.  
>« Pense à m… »<br>Et comme chaque soir, l'écouteur gauche mal mis tombait sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux valsaient au rythme de l'air, les joues et le bout du nez rosies par la fraîcheur, il se trouva face ou presque à cet autre…

« Tu l'as fait tomber. » 

« Te rends-tu compte à quel point j'ai été stupide ? »  
>Rei s'était mis à rire de la candeur réservée de son jeune ami. Oliver et lui s'était retrouvé au quartier latin, dans les Arènes de Lutèce, profitant du soleil et de l'absence du son urbain, emmitouflés dans cette pierre de verdure, rendant ainsi l'atmosphère plus intime.<br>« Ce n'est pas grave, tu le retrouveras Lundi !  
>- Mais justement tu te souviens, Eh Oh, nous sommes en vacances !<br>- Ah… C'est vrai. Et bien, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu allais à l'école !  
>- Bien tenté et tu m'imagines un peu là ? Papa, maman je vais faire un tour sur le pont des Arts à 7h15 du matin !<br>- Oui c'est sur, vu comme ça… Et bien mon petit bonhomme tu n'as plus qu'à attendre la rentrée. »  
>Le bruissement des feuilles cuivrées se détachant par l'automne combla le silence long de quelques minutes.<p>

« C'est long les vacances… »  
>Oliver ramena ses genoux près du visage et y passa ses bras autour.<br>« Il est comment ? »  
>L'enfant, tout d'abord ne dit rien, puis finalement, il se dit : à partir du moment où tu as commencé à te confier, inutile d'y résister, comme au mariage, ou tu parles, ou tu te tais à jamais… Je ne me situes pas du tout dans un drame cornélien, absolument pas ! Alors, Oliver fit pencher sa tête en arrière laissant ses yeux contempler les couleurs veloutés des cieux.<br>« Il ressemble à… Hermès dénouant sa sandale (3)… »  
>Rei sourit, si ça, ce n'est pas de la description précise !<br>« J'ai eu le courage de fuir et je n'ai pas eu l'audace de reprendre mon chapeau… Pff je suis pitoyable.  
>- Oh lala, il va nous faire une dépression si ça continue !<br>- Très drôle, murmura le plus jeune.  
>- Et pour le chapeau, ils l'ont remarqué ?<br>- Ben j'ai menti…  
>- Ah oui, et, tu as dit quoi à la place ? »<br>Il laissa échapper de sa cage thoracique un long soupir…  
>« Je leur ai dit qu'une fille me l'a piqué pour me faire une farce<p>

- Une fille ? »  
>Evidemment, Oliver s'y attendait. Au vu de la situation, c'était normal de s'en moquer. Mais le rire de Rei, oui, ça deviendrait presque méprisant.<br>« Je te demande pardon Oli, promis je ne dis plus rien. Allez ne fais pas la tête, je te raccompagne. »  
>Ils passèrent par le Jardin des Plantes et alla jusqu'à celui des Tuileries, il s'arrêtèrent un moment devant la bouche de métro. Oliver lança un coup d'œil improbable à son grand ami.<br>« Et bien ?  
>- Et.. Et si je ne le revoyais plus ? » <p>

Dans le métro, le jeune adolescent posait sa tête sur la vitre, pensivement. Bon cela faisait trois mois qu'il admirait ce visage solaire, il l'avait bu, en avait respiré l'essence.

Dans sa chambre, il s'éprit à vouloir le dessiner comptant fortement sur sa mémoire graphique et visuelle. Il se demandait encore qui était cet inconnu, ce qu'il faisait, il se remémorait le style élégant de ce corps vêtu principalement de rouge cramoisi La blondeur de ses cheveux l'avaient frappés initialement. Il posa son crayon de papier, il observa, dans un premier temps, ce qu'il avait croqué sur le vif. Bien évidemment, il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout… Il ouvrit le capuchon de son stylo-plume et d'encre turquoise, il écrivit 'l'inconnu sur le pont'. Il mit ladite feuille sur un coin de son bureau, laissa un instant ses yeux planer vers les couleurs fades de fin Décembre. La nuit rattrapa le ciel, l'enveloppa d'une couverture gelée pour ne le lâcher que tard le matin. Oliver rêva, lui, de sa rencontre irréelle avec cet astre humain, il rêva m^me qu'il était dans sa maison. A son réveil, un sourire se dessina et retomba de suite…  
>« Si ça continue comme ça moi… » <p>

C'était décidé. Il lui écrirait une lettre. Oui c'est ça. Après tout je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour le tact et la spontanéité. Alors je vais me déverser dans ce papier, comme ça au moins, je serai fixer. Aïe aïe aïe… Mais dans quoi j'm'embarque. Il prit machinalement une feuille de papier blanche, prit son stylo – plume favori, vert. Pourquoi vert ? Ben parce que le vert représente l'espoir dans le langage des couleurs, parce que le vert apaise les cœurs parce que.. Bon on s'en fout. Ah t'es pitoyable mon pauvre Oli. L'adolescent laissa tomber son front sur la feuille puis la releva de suite. Eh j'vais bousiller ma feuille là ! Qu'est ce queje vais mettre sinon dessus ? Il enleva le capuchon de son stylo le posa délicatement devant lui. AAAGH QUEST CE QUE JE VAIS ECRIIIIIIRE ! Oli si tu te calmes pas tu n'écriras que des bêtises. AH JE SAIS… Je vais faire un brouillon ! Roh t'es trop génius Oli ! Il remit son stylo-plume en place prit son cahier de brouillon et entama alors d'écrire ces quelques phrases :  
><em>Dès que j'ai vu votre visage, j'en ai été subjugué. Ne me jugez pas mal… Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez… <em>_Enfin, dans le sens où__.. Je vais vous expliquer ce sera plus simple. Pardonnez le __fouillis__ de mon cerveau. Il m'en fait des bêtises._  
>Il s'arrêta un instant, relut puis déchira violemment, écrabouilla la feuille. Non, non je suis trop bête. Il reprit son cahier. Si il le faut, je n'aurai jamais le courage.<br>_Votre aura solaire et vos yeux béryl m'ont captivé._  
>Ah mais c'est horrible on dirait que je l'aime ! Il détruisit la deuxième tentative… Qu'est ce que je vais devenir moi ! Il soupira. Bon sang ce n'est qu'une feuille et ce n'est qu'un garçon parmi d'autre seulement, ce que j'aimerai.. Ah c'est ça<br>_Je vous ai absorbé, j'ai voulu m'en parfumer, mais je l'ai mal recraché. Si je pouvais vous revoir, peut être que ma main aurait eu plus de chance à capter l'essence de vos traits._  
>N'importe quoi. Oli, tu commences vraiment à devenir complètement dingue… Ce n'est pas une fille.. Et… sauf preuve du contraire, toi non plus. Je suis idiot mais idiot mais n'importe quoi. Cette lettre, on dirait.. Et pourtant, .. Qu'est ce que je suis vieux jeu, je me croyais au dix-septième siècle ou quoi ? Eh mec, réveilles-toi ! Msn et les téléphones portables avec sms illimités ça existe maintenant. Peut-être que tu préfères, débilos, te prendre un pigeon voyageur… C'est tellement romantiiiiiques. Moi aussi, vouloir à tout prix écrire cette lettre. Ce n'est même pas une lettre… Oliver tourna sur lui-même grâce à sa chaise giratoire puis se remit face à son bureau.<p>

_L'inconnu que vous êtes a empreint ma main d'un désir plus fort que d'une volonté à l'inconnu que vous êtes, mes yeux le veulent sur une feuille. Empreinte immortelle d'une telle beauté humaine. L'humain a ses défauts, mais ses ambitions se veulent perfectibles. Pourriez-vous exaucer ce vœu ? Le voudriez-vous ? Répondez-moi… S'il vous plaît._

Oui, un idiot reste idiot. Mais tant pis. Il recopia ces quelques lignes, le mit dans une enveloppe, tira la languette et referma le rabat. Il étira ses bras puis s'allongea dans son lit.  
>« Mais j'vais vraiment devenir fou là… »<p>

Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour l'occuper toutes ses vacances et ça, le lycée l'avait prévu, pour lui, ainsi que tous ces camarades de classe.

« Super… ! »

« Aaah… Deux semaines de fausses vacances, ça passe trop viiite… »  
>Rei était dans la cour, il en profitait pour répondre à quelques messages envoyés pendant les heures de cours que, lui, sage élève - modèle, n'avait surtout pas captés !<p>

« J'en ai déjà marre dis-toi… Et ben, dis donc, ça va pas fort toi ? T'as rien eu pour Noël ou quoi ? »  
>Oliver, les deux épaules complètement relâchées avait sur son visage un air abattu.<br>« Mais siii… Comme d'habitude, de l'argent de poche, super !  
>- De quoi tu te plains, c'est mieux que de recevoir une babiole qui ne me servira à rien du tout !»<br>Le brouhaha des élèves avait forcé les deux amis à réquisitionner une salle préfabriquée, ils pouvaient s'entendre et surtout parler sans qu'on les écoute.  
>« En fait, fit Rei en faisant sautiller ses sourcils, tu voulais autre chose hein ? dis… »<br>L'adolescent serti de jade soupira longuement.  
>« ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu… Tu te rends compte ?<br>- De quoi ? Demanda Rei ironiquement  
>- Mais il m'a volé mon chapeau !<br>- Je suis même sûr qu'il ne t'a pas que volé ton chapeau ! »  
>Rei termina la discussion d'un clin d'œil, et dans les rangs, face à leur salle de classe, c'est un Oliver rougissant qui alla entamer une nouvelle après-midi de cours. <p>

La semaine passa, Oliver tint un visage à l'esprit assombri, tout comme le ciel qui pleurait mille gouttes d'air pollué. Ses yeux cherchaient parmi les têtes traversant le Pont. Son cœur bondissait à l'entrée du pont, chevauchait hardiment durant toute la traversée et se pinça de déception à la sortie.  
>« ça va faire la trente-deuxième fois… J'aurai jamais dû écrire cette lettre… Socrate a raison, la mémoire sait entretenir d'elle-même ! »<br>Depuis que j'ai écrit ces bêtises, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, et… et… il me manque tellement.  
>Oliver était accoudé à son bureau croisant les bras et la tête dessus. C'est vrai, quand il voyait, son corps s'échauffait et ça lui donnait envie de sourire. Quand il sentait ses yeux sur lui, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, répondre à l'appel et gober ses émeraudes oculaires. Ah comme il s'en voulait la dernière fois ! Cette dernière fois où il l'avait attendu sur le pont, trop excité, donc trop en avance. Ses veines acclamaient cette chaleur de l'autre côté de pont. Il ne voulait le voir qu'à ce point précis où il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois. Et quand alors ce beau jeune homme s'était présenté devant lui, qu'il ramassait son chapeau s'étant glissé de ses mains… Roh oui, son corps et son cœur avaient paniqué, la rougeur de ses joues était subitement venue lui monter à la tête et sa langue si veloutée et cadencée, s'était emmêlée les pinceaux. Mais quel idiot, quel idiot, quel idiot j'ai été ce jour-là. Le crépuscule faisait briller les aventurines de cet inconnu, il faisait pâlir le courage de l'adolescent qui ne trouva pour réponse, une parade : la fuite. Pitoyable idiot j'ai été. C'était pourtant pas si compliqué HEIN ! Tendre la main, prendre MON chapeau, le remercier pour l'image polie et éduquée que je suis sensé être et s'en aller. Nooon, mais enfin ,c'était l'idéal, et, au fin fond de moi, l'idéal ça reste dans les rêves.<br>Sur son oreiller, Oliver gardait les yeux ouverts. Et maintenant ? Alors ça y est, ça finit comme ça ? Il se retourna et se mit sur le ventre. Bon bien sûr, ça n'a jamais commencé… Mais ça a failli ! Et si, si… Oui c'est ça, si il le revoit, il pourrait alors lui transmettre cette lettre qu'il l'a laissée mûrir, avec de grandes réflexions, certes stupides, mais au moins… Voilà quoi ! Il avait réussi à faire de belles, longues phrases presque poétiques.. Il se remit sur le dos… S'il retrouve cette lettre, il faudrait surtout qu'il la jette avant de paraître plus ridicule qu'il ne l'est déjà !

Son téléphone portable vibra. Il s'empressa de le prendre. C'était un message de Rei…

_G une super news pr twa… Mé j'te la diré 2m1 ! Bon Nuit !_  
>Il fit le numéro de son ami et … tomba sur son répondeur. AH CONNARD ! Je le déteeeeesteuuuh ! Il peut pas me faire ça. Oliver reposa son téléphone cellulaire sur sa table de chevet, puis se mit sur le côté pour s'allonger, ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir. Il resta une dizaine de minutes comme ça puis. Et après m'avoir dit ça… Comment est-ce qu'il veut que je dorme ? Allez, je ferme els yeux et je m'envolerai vers d'autres cieux, je ferme les yeux et j'enverrai d'autres des cieux. Je ferme les yeux et je me retrouverai avec eux, avec lui… Enfin je fermerai bien les yeux pour aller voguer au-delà de cet océan de tourmaline, d'émeraude, de citrine vert, et de jade opaline et…. Bon j'vais aller faire pipi !<p>

« Alors, alors mais Reiiiii ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais m'dire hier ? Hein ? »  
>Rei s'assit lentement sur un des bancs du Lycée, finit tranquillement sa barre de céréale quotidienne, sous l'œil irrité de son jeune ami, ce qui le fit bien rire.<br>« Oh la vache dis donc ! T'es parti en boîte c'te nuit ?  
>- T'es franchement pas drôle !<br>- Allez calmes – toi ! la récré est fini mais promis je te le dirai à midi ! »  
>Oliver sur sa table d'école faisait la tête, les sourcils froncés, la petite moue décorant la bouche, il gribouillait rageusement dans la marge de sa feuille de cours. Subitement, il arrêta le massacre au stylo bic, puis se dit… Si ça se peut, il me fait tout un cinéma pour rien, mais pour RIEN… Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui m'invente n'importe quoi. Il serra son ventre de son bras. Et puis, c'est vrai ça, nous n'étions que de passage… Il massa un petit peu son bras gauche, il apaisa ainsi son esprit. Il faudrait alors… Que je l'oublie ? Il regarda le tableau noir qui n'avait plus aucune signification… Mais ce serait tellement injuste pour moi. Après tout, je n'aurait été égoïste, rien qu'une fois… Il entendit la sonnerie et machinalement, rangea ses affaires.<br>« Eh ! OLIIII ! Roooh, mais attends moi quoi ! J't'avais pas dit que j'allais te renseigner sur ton 'inconnu' ! C'est un ami qui m'en a parlé. Et bien quoi ? »  
>Oliver s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir… J'aime la justice bien faîte ! Et d'un magnifique sourire :<br>« Oui.. Je t'écoute… »  
>Rei éclata de rire !<br>« Bon voilà. Ton copain , il a eu un accident… »  
>Oliver ouvrit des yeux ronds. Oh mon dieu et lui qui en rit. Il ne comprend pas ce que<p>

ça fait en moi. Il ne comprend pas comme ça me tuera !  
>« Alors qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »<p>

Oups j'ai loupé un épisode là !  
>« Tu vas lui rendre visite ? »<br>Rei déchira une page de son cahier puis y écrivit dessus.

« Tiens voici l'adresse. Allez courage ! »  
>Rei tapota gentiment l'épaule de son ami puis le laissa et lui tourna le dos. Oliver vit Rei qui s'en allait.<br>« Eh mais.. attends ! C'est quoi comme accident ? »  
>Rei hocha la tête latéralement.<br>« Voilà, tu t'es fait des films et t'as rien écouté ! Ah la la.. Je te jure… Il s'est foulé la cheville parce qu'il est parti au ski pendant ces vacances. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu ne l'as pas vu. Alors, rassuré ? Je te laisse hein, tu as de la chance d'avoir l'après-midi pour toi parce que moi mon option Sport va pas m'attendre ! A plus, n'oublie pas de me raconter ce soir ! »  
>L'adolescent aux émeraudes capillaires semblait être seul dans ce couloir, seul au milieu de ces courants d'air, il tenait enfin…ENFIN, la clé de cette absence. Sur son visage, frappé soudainement par ce qu'on pourrait croire comme des rayons solaires – en ce jour de pluie ! – s'afficha un large sourire… Je pourrai le voir !<p>

Il sortit du lycée en courant, il actionna sur son téléphone cellulaire, le superbe service Google map et introduisit l'adresse. Il visualisa enfin le trajet à faire. Ce bel inconnu accidenté habitait au complet opposé de chez lui. Ce n'est pas grave, pensa Oliver, en fermant les boutons de sa veste. Non, ce n'est pas grave, maintenant je sais où il habite. Il prit le métro arrivé à l'escalier de sortie, son cœur fit des bonds phénoménaux, ses jambes n'arrivaient même pas à tenir ! On se calme, ah ah ah ! Sa veste trempé lui collait au torse, me voilà comme un chat mouillé ! Il arriva au seuil de la porte dudit immeuble. Ah… Il faut un code… Il regarda la liste des habitants. Docteur. Ah ? Bon je me risque, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour me dégonfler. Il appuya sur le bouton situé à côté de la petite plaque 'DOCTEUR' . Il entendit claquer l'ouverture de la porte. Miracle sans qu'une voix l'interpelle à l'interphone, il réussit à s'introduire dans l'immeuble. Il reste un instant adossé au mur plâtré, le temps peut-être de souffler un peu. Le temps aussi de se calmer… Le jeune inconnu habitait au troisième et dans ce vieil immeuble parisien, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. C'est parti…

Premier étage… Mais qu'est – ce que je fais ? Je m'introduis comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi. Je possède son adresse, comme un criminel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va voir en moi si je me pointe comme ça ? Que va –t- il se dire lorsqu'il me verra ? Me reconnaîtra – t – il déjà ? Deuxième étage… Et moi ? Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui sortir ? Et si, et si je me retrouvai avec un adulte, un de ses parents ? Comment devrai-je m'annoncer ? Oh ! Je mets des gouttes partout ! Troisième étage… Mais qu'est que je fais là ? Et si… et si je m'étais trompé d'adresse. Son corps paniquait, mais dans la peur, sa main et surtout son index trouva assez de dextérité pour appuyer sur le bouton de sonnette. Oliver avala sa salive et tenta de calmer son cœur en posant une main dessus. Il est trop tard maintenant pour reculer…  
>« Salut mon garçon ! »<br>L'enfant devint blanc et la voix le laissa tomber.

« Je suppose que tu viens pour mon fils ? Suis-moi ! »  
>Son corps s'exécuta automatiquement. Il oublia tous ces principes et s'enfonça dans la chaleur de cet appartement. L'adulte masculin toqua à une des portes.<p>

« Enrique, il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »  
>Le quadragénaire posa une main généreuse sur l'épaule qui sursautait et la tapota amicalement.<br>« J't'en prie entre ! »  
>Oliver attendit quelques secondes, jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre qui s'était assis sur le canapé ) regarder 'Rai Uno'. Il posa sa main fine sur la porte puis la poussa tout doucement. Il aperçut une silhouette assise sur un lit à contre-jour. Cette ombre alitée tourna la tête et fut très surprise. Le parisien tordait les bouts de ses manches, ses doigts en perdirent la couleur puis en une fraction de seconde, en se jetant tout entier dans ces gouttes jumelles vert d'eau :<br>« Il m'a manqué ton regard. » 

(1) : Parole du refrain de 'Pense à moi' de Luke, un groupe Rock français génialissime.  
>(2) : La tourmaline est une pierre précieuse de couleur verte, j'ai trouvé qu'elle allait parfaitement avec la couleur des yeux d'Enrique.<p>

Les endroits évoqués dans ce récit existent. Je voulais faire vivre un peu le côté Paris que les étrangers ne connaissent pas toujours. Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment pas que la Tour Eiffel là-bas ! (Oui je fais de la pub… Bon et alors ? XD !).


End file.
